Bremsschwellen
"Wer die Dunkelheit wahrlich fürchtet, der fürchtet sich vor der elementarsten Natur. Und wer sich vor der Natur fürchtet, der tut ohne Nachzudenken schreckliche Dinge" -Euphidires Endlich Freitag. Endlich Feierabend. Endlich nach Hause. Das kreist Pete im Kopf, als er sich lächelnd in seinen alten Wagen setzt und vom nun beinahe leeren Parkplatz der Firma fährt. Sein Grinsen zieht sich über sein gesamtes Gesicht, so glücklich ist er, jetzt auch entspannen zu können. es war eine harte Woche, viel Arbeit und viele Überstunden, aber was sollte man in Zeiten wie diesen machen? Hätte er weniges gearbeitet würde die Krise das kleine Unternehmen, das sein Vater aufgebaut hatte, noch härter in die Mangel nehmen. Und ihn am schlimmsten von allen treffen. Also musst er dagegen ankämpfen, gegen die Schulen und finanziellen Probleme, den drohenden Ruin wie einen hässlichen eitrigen Pickel immer im Nacken. Doch es war kein aussichtsloser Kampf. Klar, es stand David gegen Goliath, doch in einem Papierkrieg wie diesem, da konnte selbst der Kleinste triumphieren. Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken schafft er es jede Woche aufs Neue, sich und seine Angestellten zu motivieren und alle bis ans Äußerste zu treiben. Und genau deshalb lässt er sie nun mit all der Arbeit hinter sich, denn sie sind behaftet mit den Sorgen und Ängsten, die ihn umtreiben und nachts kein ruhiges Auge finden lassen. Der Motor stottert ein wenig beim Anlassen, doch das ist nichts besonderes. So ein altes Auto hat halt so seine Macken. Mit so guter Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr macht er sich auf den Heimweg, im Radio kommen Informationen über irgendeine Baustelle auf seiner Route. Aber der kleine Umweg wäre ja nicht schlimm. Dann wechselt der Sender wieder zur Musik und aus den Lautsprechern um ihn herum ertönt die Melodie irgendeines blassen Mainstreamsongs. Er pfeift trotzdem mit, denn heute kann ihn nichts stören, geschweige denn runterziehen. Es ist einfach alles zu schön. Die Sonne ist schon vom Himmel verschwunden, als er auf die Landstraße biegen will. Sie ist weder besonders schön noch besonders neu, aber sie wird ihn am schnellsten nach Hause bringen. Und in der Dunkelheit wird er sie ja auch nicht sehen müssen. Weit und breit findet sich keine einzige Lichtquelle, aber das Licht seiner Scheinwerfer reicht aus, um die Straße und den umliegenden Wald notdürftig zu beleuchten. Mit den Gedanken ist er sowieso weit weg, auf seinem Sofa zu Hause, mit seiner wundervollen Frau in den Armen und seiner kleinen Tochter auf dem Boden. Schon seit fast drei Jahren ist sie der größte Schatz, den er je besessen hat und sie erfüllt ihn jedes Mal mit einer ungeheuerlichen Wärme wenn er sie sieht. Und trotzdem fühlt er noch jeden Tag die gleiche Vorfreude sie endlich zu sehen wie am Tag ihrer Geburt. Sie ist sein Schatz, sein Ein und Alles, seine große Liebe. Also neben seiner Frau. Der Gedanke an die Beiden wärmt und erfüllt ihn, entführt ihn in eine andere Welt, weit außerhalb seines klapprigen Autos. Die Welt um ihn herum wird einzig und allein von seinen Scheinwerfern erleuchtet, die alles in einem kalten, weißen Licht erstrahlen lassen. Er ist völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, wie mechanisch fährt er den Weg entlang, den er schon so oft gefahren ist. Das Radio hat aufgehört zu spielen, aber falls er es bemerkt stört es ihn nicht. Es heißt ja, ein liebender Mensch würde auch von Zeit zu Zeit vor Liebe blind werden, und wenn das wirklich möglich sein sollte, so ist er es jetzt. Die komplette Welt um ihn herum ist ausgeblendet, es gibt nur seine Liebe. Doch dann, plötzlich, wird er aus seiner Gedankenwelt geworfen. Brrr. Plötzlich wird sein Auto durchgeschüttelt, als hätte Gott es gepackt und würde es nun schütteln, wie unwissende Kinder es mit Limonade tun um ihren Geschwistern einen Streich zu spielen. Dann ist alles wieder normal und er rollt über die Straße, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Nur eine Bremsschwelle. Zwar völlig fehl am Platz auf einer alten Landstraße, aber wurde hier nicht neulich erst eine Baustelle wieder abgebaut? Wahrscheinlich ist sie davon liegen geblieben. Sein in die Höhe geschnellter Puls beruhigt sich schon wieder und er sickert zurück in die Traumwelt, aus der er grade so jäh gerissen wurde. Brrr. Schon wieder eine. Zwei von denen auf einer völlig verlassenen Landstraße. Sofort will sich die Panik in ihm breit machen und wie ein Kuckuckskind im fremden Nest alle anderen Gefühle verdrängen doch sein rationaler Verstand hält dagegen. Eine am Anfang der Baustelle, eine am Ende. Klingt doch völlig logisch, oder nicht? Dann sind halt zwei liegen geblieben. Nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wahrscheinlich hätte er die zweite sogar gesehen, wenn er nicht so auf seine Träume fixiert gewesen wäre. Alles in bester Ordnung, aber jetzt will er auch nach Hause. Hin zur Normalität und hinaus aus dieser Dunkelheit, die ihm immer unheimlicher wird. Plop. Krschhh. Brrr. Er muss schreien. Was war das denn? Wieder eine von diesen verdammten Bremsschwellen, aber vorher war etwas gegen seine Scheibe geflogen. Aus der Dunkelheit! Auf seine Scheibe! Was geht hier vor sich? Er würde am liebsten bezweifeln, dass es wirklich passiert war, aber seine Frontscheibe zeigt ganz deutliche Risse. Was war das? Er kennt die Landstraße, hier gibt es weder Bäume noch wilde Tiere oder irgendetwas, was ihm vors Auto fliegen könnte. Das kann doch nicht sein. Und dann wieder so eine komische Schwelle. Zwei konnte er sich ja noch erklären, aber drei? Das konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein, wo sollte denn jetzt die dritte herkommen. Und hatte diese Baustelle überhaupt welche gehabt? Plötzlich war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Brrr. Nein. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht noch eine von denen. Nein. Was war denn hier los? Die Nacht um ihn herum, die er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch ohne weiteres hatte ignorieren können, plötzlich wirkte sie bedrohlich. Wirkte feinselig. Wirkte böse. Er begann Dinge zu sehen, die dort lauerten und darauf warteten, ihn wieder zu attackieren. Er sah gehörnte Teufel, finstere Dämonen und Wesen so schrecklich, dass es in keiner Sprache der Welt Wörter für sie gibt, Dinge, die sich hinter dem Rand der Realität verstecken und dort gierig lauern. Für wenige Sekunden sah er ihre hässlichen und verzerrten Fratzen, bevor sie wieder mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen, aus der sein Hirn sie grade geformt hatte. Er begann zu schwitzen, umklammerte das Lenkrad so sehr, dass seine Knöchel hervortraten und drückte aufs Gas. Er wollte nach Hause. Weg aus dieser Finsternis, weg aus dieser Schwärze, weg aus diesem Wahnsinn. Die Nacht schien ihn zu ergreifen und zu verschlingen. Er musste hier raus. Brrr. Er nahm die Erschütterung schon kaum noch wahr. Natürlich würden diese Monströsitäten versuchen, seinen Weg zu behindern. Aber nicht mit ihm, er würde kämpfen. Diese aus dem Abgrund Geborenen würden ihn nicht bekommen, ihn nicht! Er hatte etwas im Leben, für das er kämpfen musste, diese scheußliche Dunkelheit würde ihn nicht bekommen. Er konzentrierte sich kaum noch auf die Straße sondern fixierte sich nur auf den Gedanken, endlich zu entkommen. Und er glaubt es zu schaffen, schon lange war keine dieser schrecklichen Schwellen oder was es auch immer war gekommen und bei seinem Tempo war das eine ganz schöne Strecke. Vielleicht war er ja schon entkommen, und hatte es aus den Fängen des Bösen geschafft. Eventuell hatte er sich selbst aus diesem Horror befreit. Er wollte sich grad schon dem Sieg hingeben, da sah er es. Das blaue und rote Feuer dieser unheiligen Kreaturen, vielleicht noch einen oder zwei Kilometer entfernt. Vor perverser Freude strotzend flackerten und blinkten diese Lichter dort hinten, fast konnte er sich schon den Geifer vorstellen, der aus den gierigen Mäuler dieser Wesen kam. Doch ihn würden sie nicht bekommen. Ihn nicht! Er konnte nicht mehr entkommen, das wusste er, dort waren die Teufel, doch ihr Gebieter, diese bösartige Finsternis, sie war überall. Und sie würde ihn finden, egal wohin er ginge. Aber kampflos aufgeben, das wollte er nicht. Und das durfte er auch nicht. Er durfte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein diese Dinger zu stärken, nein, er musste ihnen schaden. Wenn er schon in ihre Fänge geraten würde, dann würde er wenigstens einige von ihnen mit in den Tod nehmen. das musste er doch. Seiner Tochter zuliebe, die diese Wesen nie bedrohen sollten. Er beschleunigte nochmal. Wäre Pete nur nicht so verloren in seine Gedanken gewesen, dann hätte er bemerkt, dass er niemals auf die Landstraße gefahren war, sondern über die Hauptstraße der kleinen Stadt bretterte. Und hätte sich diese Gedankenverlorenheit nicht mit seiner panischen Angst vor der Dunkelheit gemischt, so hätte er sich an den Umzug vom Vormittag erinnert, weshalb die Straße so frei war und auch etwas von dem Stromausfall, durch einen Kurzschluss im Kraftwerk verursacht, mitbekommen. Und dann wäre er auch nicht in die Polizeiabsperrung gerast, die man errichtet hatte, weil er in seinem Zustand Bremsschwellen mit den Menschen verwechselt hatte, die noch vereinzelt über die Straße gingen. Und dann wäre er nicht im Feuer des Zusammenstoßes gestorben und wenn er nicht die panische Angst vor der Finsternis und seine wahnsinnige Kreativität gehabt hätte, dann hätte seine Tochter heute auch noch andere Erinnerungen an ihn als bloß die glücklichen Bilder am Kühlschrank und die Gewissheit, dass er im Wahn fünf Leute überfahren hatte. '' '' von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord